familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hill County, Montana
Hill County is a county located in the U.S. state of Montana. As of 2000, the population is 16,673. Its county seat is Havre . History The first non-Native American settlement was Fort Assinniboine in 1875. Fifteen of the original 104 structures from the fort are still standing. The county is named after James J. Hill. Geography Hill County is on the "Hi-Line" in North-Central Montana. It borders Blaine County to the East, Liberty County to the West, Chouteau County to the South, and Canada to the North. Highway 2 runs through Hill County. Hill County contains Beaver Creek park, which is the largest county park in the Nation. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 7,553 km² (2,916 sq mi). 7,502 km² (2,896 sq mi) of it is land and 51 km² (20 sq mi) of it (0.68%) is water. Adjacent Counties * Liberty County - west * Chouteau County - south * Blaine County - east The Canadian provinces of Alberta and Saskatchewan border Hill County on the north Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 16,673 people, 6,457 households, and 4,255 families residing in the county. The population density was 2/km² (6/sq mi). There were 7,453 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (3/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 79.55% White, 0.09% Black or African American, 17.30% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.35% from other races, and 2.32% from two or more races. 1.25% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 21.1% were of German, 13.5% Norwegian, 8.7% Irish, 6.7% American and 6.2% English ancestry according to Census 2000. 93.9% spoke English, 3.3% Cree and 2.0% German as their first language. There were 6,457 households out of which 34.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.50% were married couples living together, 10.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.10% were non-families. 28.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.15. In the county the population was spread out with 28.20% under the age of 18, 11.60% from 18 to 24, 26.00% from 25 to 44, 21.40% from 45 to 64, and 12.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 99.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,781, and the median income for a family was $38,179. Males had a median income of $29,908 versus $19,874 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,935. About 15.30% of families and 18.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.30% of those under age 18 and 9.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Havre *Hingham Unincorporated communities *Agency *Azure *Beaver Creek *Gildford *Havre North *Herron *Inverness *Kremlin *Rudyard *Saddle Butte *Sangrey *St. Pierre *West Havre Category:Counties of Montana Category:Hill County, Montana